In general, when doing soil cultivation or water cultivation, since at least half of the area of a greenhouse is necessary for a passage of workers during seeding, cultivation work or harvest, it is problematic that the area of cultivation reduces in half due to the presence of the passage area, thus greatly reducing the productivity per area of the greenhouse, for which producing cost as well as customer price increase, so both producers and customers may have increased cost burden.
Therefore, in order to enhance the use efficiency of the cultivation area in the related art, multiple cultivation containers hang in turn in a horizontal direction from a girder of the greenhouse so that the multiple cultivation containers can alternately ascend or descend with the aid of a support device and first and second elevating devices, whereby the cultivation containers can alternately ascend or descend one by one when the first or second elevating device operates, thus forming a work passage between the ascended and descended cultivation containers (the Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-034337).
However, the above-described plant cultivation apparatus includes first and second elevating devices which are configured to alternately ascend or descend one by one the cultivation containers and include a driving motor, a driving shaft for transferring the driving force of the driving motor, and a sprocket. At the other end of the chain which hangs around its one end a support device, a counterweight selected inconsideration of the weight of the cultivation container loaded on the support device is engaged, thus allowing a smooth elevation work of the support device, for which the entire structure may become complicated, and manufacturing and installation cost a lot, and maintenance becomes very hard.